


Talking

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: An argument over child-rearing





	Talking

Kanan looked at the back of Hera's head, confirming that yes, she was still angry, in how stiff the lekku hung down.

"You can't just not talk to me for the rest of the trip."

She remained silent, while a nearby 'wah wah' sound indicated Chopper thought she could, and should.

"This is ridiculous, Hera!"

Now she whirled on him, glaring. "You call it ridiculous, and I say it was absolutely reckless! He's not as trained as you are!"

"He won't get there if you coddle him!"

"I do not!"

Kanan lapsed to silence; maybe that was better this time.


End file.
